


Slow Burn

by AislingKaye



Series: Light Of My Soul [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingKaye/pseuds/AislingKaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo hadn't ever expected his soul light to change colour. He especially did not expect it to change colour after bumping into a proud, surly, arrogant dwarf.<br/>He DEFINITELY didn't expect to want more than mere acquaintaceship with said surly, arrogant, proud dwarf.</p><p>Thorin just never thought he'd be soulmate to a hobbit of all creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

** Slow Burn **

 

Bilbo Baggins was a confirmed bachelor. He lived alone, his soul light was white, and he had never shown any inclination towards any other hobbits at all. To be completely honest, Bilbo himself often thought that perhaps he was just meant to be alone.

So, when he bumped into tall, arrogant, handsome, stubborn Thorin Oakenshield and felt the dwarf's powerful hands close over his wrists to catch him mid-stumble, he was completely and utterly stunned to feel the slight shock which accompanied a change of colour of a soul light.

Bilbo’s look of shock was echoed on Thorin’s face, and he released Bilbo abruptly to look at his left palm incredulously. Bilbo stumbled back and stared down at his own palm, where a little pale green light now shone up at him. The previously-quiet dwarves were now all completely silent, looking between the two stunned males with varying degrees of shock, surprise and disbelief on their features.

It was Gandalf who broke the awkward, heavy silence.

“Come, Thorin Oakenshield, we have much to discuss.”

 

While Thorin spoke with Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves, Bilbo slumped down on one of his window seats and stared blankly at his soul light. He had never expected it to change to green, and after so long with just a white soul light he was sure he wouldn’t grow accustomed to the green anytime soon. He didn’t expect it to ever turn blue – the look on Thorin’s face when he moved past Bilbo to speak with Gandalf and the others put to a halt any ideas of that nature.

Well, he could content himself with being acquaintances, and maybe friends later. He imagined that the dwarf wasn’t too pleased to be saddled with a useless soulmate on his quest. (Yes, despite not appearing to, he actually was paying attention to what the dwarves were discussing.)

“That’s why we need a burglar,” one of the dwarves (Bilbo had completely lost track of who was who) stated. He blinked a couple of times as they all turned to look at him.

“What, me?” he asked in surprise.

“He looks more like a grocer than a burglar,” Thorin grunted, turning away as soon as Bilbo’s gaze started moving between the dwarves. A twinge of hurt made itself known, but Bilbo ignored it and instead looked to Gandalf.

“I have never burgled a thing in my life,” he informed the wizard.

“So the silver serving tray in your second dining room did not originally belong to Lobelia Sackville-Baggins?” the Istari asked mildly. Bilbo’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Yes, well, she’s a horrible woman and tried to make off with my silverware more than once,” he muttered, avoiding looking directly at anyone. His pink cheeks deepened to red at Gandalf’s chuckle. “So I may have burgled one thing…”

“And what of that marvellously carved shoehorn?”

“Fine, so I’ve taken a few knickknacks here and there,” Bilbo huffed. Gandalf had a slightly triumphant look in his eyes, and Bilbo glowered at him briefly. “So, is there some sort of contract for me to look at, then?”

 

With the conditions of engagement signed, Bilbo beat a hasty retreat to his bedroom after informing the dwarves and Gandalf that they were welcome to bunk wherever they pleased in his home. Once inside he sat down heavily on his bed and stared down at the green light once more. He let his thumb brush over the little soul light, shivering at the small hum that echoed through him at the touch.

How in the world was he going to form even a basic friendship with the stand-offish dwarf who was supposed to be his perfect match?

 

-SB-

 

Bilbo kept mostly to himself the first day of travel, more concerned with staying on his pony when he'd never ridden one before than getting to know the others he was to travel with. On the second day, however, he was much more comfortable in his seat and able to pay attention to the two younger dwarves – Fíli and Kíli – who came up either side of him and started asking curiously about hobbits and their way of life. Bilbo answered their questions readily, relaxing slowly in the company of the two cheerful nephews of his soulmate.

Their third day out, however, the decent weather was abruptly ruined. It started to pour with rain. After a short spat between Gandalf and Thorin, the wizard stormed off and left Bilbo completely alone with the dwarves for the first time.

The hobbit wasn’t sure whether to panic or not.

 

As it turned out, he probably should have panicked. Upon checking with Fíli and Kíli regarding the ponies, he was informed by a hyperventilating Kíli and worried-looking Fíli that two of the ponies were missing. Instead of returning to camp and informing the rest of the company of that fact, however, the two young dwarves managed to convince Bilbo to go with them to find out just who (or what) had taken the two creatures.

And thus Bilbo found himself in the grip of two trolls, under threat of being ripped in half. The dwarves had all rallied to get the ponies back, and now as they were given the option of surrender or the death of their fourteenth, Bilbo found himself locking gazes with his soulmate. Thorin’s face was very nearly neutral, but his eyes betrayed his supposed neutrality.

“Drop your weapons, or we’ll tear him in half,” the largest of the trolls demanded. Bilbo didn’t look away from Thorin, resigned to the possibility of losing his life so early in the journey. He didn’t really expect Thorin or the others to surrender for little old him, regardless of his being Thorin’s soulmate.

Thorin, however, was staring straight back at him with a strange look in his eyes. Next Bilbo knew, the dwarves had all lowered and dropped their weapons, with little Ori throwing his slingshot down last with a huff.

 

After their narrow escape from the trolls, Bilbo found himself grabbed and hauled over to one side by his soulmate. The other dwarves, and Gandalf, went into the trolls’ cave and left their leader and burglar to their privacy.

“Do not be so reckless,” the dwarf growled, and Bilbo huffed.

“I was not being _reckless_ , I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time,” he protested. To his shock, Thorin grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a swift shake.

“Do not push me! Had we not dropped our weapons you would be dead!”

“Well, I'm not dead, so what is the issue?” Thorin averted his gaze, not answering. A thought struck Bilbo. “Wait, were you… were you worried about me?”

“You are my soulmate,” Thorin acknowledged aloud for the first time, his voice very nearly an intelligible mutter. “I… do not wish to see you die. Not when it is in my power to prevent it.” The dwarf was clearly uncomfortable, but Bilbo thought he might understand. So, instead of asking more questions or pulling away, he leant ever-so-slightly into the hold Thorin had of him. The grip was no longer harsh, and Bilbo was only mildly surprised when he was pulled into an embrace.

“I'm not dying any time soon,” the hobbit promised quietly, wrapping his arms around Thorin in return and feeling nothing but relief and happiness at the contact. The past few days had been horribly uncomfortable without contact from his partially-bonded soulmate.

As the other dwarves explored the cave, Bilbo and Thorin slipped off for some private time.

 

-SB-

****

Bilbo was quite certain he had never shed his clothes so very quickly in his life. One moment he was threading his fingers in Thorin’s dark braids as the dwarf kissed him hungrily, and the next he was on his back on said dwarf’s cloak, as naked as the day he was born. Thorin loomed over him, almost threatening in presence until he swept down and captured Bilbo’s lips again. The hobbit returned it eagerly, the sensations flowing through him at the pending bonding causing him to writhe and arch beneath his soon-to-be lover.

Thorin’s hands slid down, one gripping Bilbo’s left thigh and lifting it over the dwarf’s sturdy hip (and just when had Thorin undressed?) pushing their erections together and drawing a short groan from both males.

“Please, let me…” Thorin trailed off with another groan as Bilbo rocked against him.

“Hurry up!” the hobbit hissed, lifting his other leg to wrap both around the dwarf’s waist and bring their bodies closer.

“Tease,” Thorin growled, and Bilbo rocked purposefully.

“It’s not teasing if I intend to follow through,” the hobbit retorted, remarkably composed for someone in his position. He then gasped and jolted as one of Thorin’s large, callused fingers nudged against the tight puckered muscle between his cheeks.

“Is that so?” Thorin asked in a low rumble, amusement tinging his tone. Bilbo would have retorted, but he was too busy dealing with the sensation caused by a single large digit pushing into his previously untouched body. Bilbo choked on a moan, eyes shutting tight as he tried to accustom himself to the feeling of something _inside_ him. It was… it was strange, but not painful. It did burn a little, but it didn’t exactly _hurt_. It actually… it actually felt rather nice.

“More,” he murmured, shifting a little beneath his shockingly patient soulmate.

Thorin was only too happy to oblige.

 

-SB-

 

It took three days for someone to notice that Bilbo and Thorin’s soul lights had changed colour again, and when they did Thorin merely smirked while Bilbo shrugged and smiled easily at the curious dwarves. Neither of them deigned to explain their choice, but both were much happier for forging a full bond.

Now if the damned twinkle in Gandalf’s eyes would go away, they would be thrilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the smut didn't happen as planned. I tried, but I'm tired and have a headache from painting my bedroom today so... yeah. Whatever. Next up, Bofur and his soulmate.


End file.
